il n'était pas cette fois
by ylg
Summary: Orihime invente un conte de fées pour Tatsuki où il est question de princesses et de dragons [AU]


Titre : il n'était pas cette fois…  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach/contes de fées  
Personnages/Couple : Orihime et Tatsuki  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : je crois qu'il y a plus de domaine populaire que de Kubo Tite là-dedans, mais bon, rien n'est à moi, quoi…  
Dédicace : pour Nelja qui aime Orihime et les contes de fées !

fic écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thèmes : "même pas vrai" + Univers Alternatif ;  
et classée deuxième ex-aequo pour le mois de juin

* * *

(Tu as vu ça, Tatsuki, dans tous les contes, la princesse finit avec un chevalier et jamais avec un dragon. C'est pas juste !  
Bah, ce ne sont que des contes.  
Mais c'est pas une raison ! c'est même pas vrai, que les dragons sont méchants !  
Euh, dans les contes, si… ils aiment les trésors et se fichent du sens des valeurs des humains, ça suffit à les cataloguer comme méchants pour les personnages de conte.  
C'est injuste !  
Ce ne sont que des contes, je te dis, c'est pas grave…  
Mais si ! attends, tu vas voir…)

Il était une fois un dragon de contes de fées. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de fée dans son histoire, mais comme il y a déjà un dragon et qu'il y aura sûrement une princesse, on va dire que c'est quand même un conte de fées.

Le dragon était très, très fort. Il était aussi très courageux et il avait un grand sens de l'honneur. Mais comme il se battait souvent pour des raisons que les humains ne comprenaient pas, on ne disait pas de lui qu'il était très gentil alors qu'en fait, il n'était pourtant pas méchant.

Un jour, volant près des humains, il aperçut une très jolie jeune fille dans la cour d'un château. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux d'or d'une princesse de conte occidental, ni les cheveux de jais d'une princesse orientale. Mais elle était vraiment très, très jolie, avec de longs cheveux brun roux, couleur des feuilles d'automne ou bien de caramel au beurre salé.

Le dragon s'aperçut alors qu'il était très, très seul depuis toujours et qu'il s'ennuyait, alors il plongea vers le sol et attrapa la jeune fille et repartit aussitôt dans le ciel, volant à tire-d'aile.

Il ramena la jeune fille dans son repère secret et l'y installa. Il fit très attention à elle et s'en occupa bien.  
Oh bien sûr, peut-être qu'au début, la jeune fille a été un peu embêtée de se faire enlever comme ça par le dragon, mais comme il était très gentil avec elle, elle ne s'en formalisa finalement pas trop. Et comme elle n'aimait pas l'idée du pauvre dragon tout seul dans sa grande montagne, elle décida de rester près de lui. Elle aurait vraiment détesté le voir triste. Surtout si c'était sa faute parce qu'elle serait partie.  
Elle se proposa même pour faire la cuisine. Ça se passe souvent comme ça dans les contes de fées. Et puis qui sait, il l'avait trouvée dans la cour du château, peut-être que ça n'était pas réellement une princesse, mais juste une fille ordinaire qui passait par là ?

Enfin bon, pendant que la jeune fille inventait des repas fantaisistes avec ce qu'elle trouvait dans la cuisine du dragon, au village, il se passait des trucs bizarres.

Les autres humains n'étaient pas du même avis que la princesse. Ils avaient vu le dragon enlever la jeune fille sans demander et l'emporter tout au fond d'une caverne. Ils pensèrent qu'il comptait la forcer à devenir son épouse, ou bien la dévorer, ou la garder prisonnière dans une grande salle au trésor, habillée d'un bikini orné de sequins et attachée par de grosses chaînes.

Ils se rassemblèrent en bande nombreuse et s'armèrent de gourdins et d'arcs et demandèrent de l'aide à un chevalier qui avait l'habitude de tuer des monstres, et des gens des villages voisins aussi, et se mirent en route sur les traces du dragon.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la grotte, ils commencèrent à jeter des torches enflammées dedans et à tirer leurs flèches.  
Heureusement, la carapace d'un dragon c'est très dur, et il faut beaucoup plus qu'un peu de feu pour l'embêter.  
Seulement, la fumée c'était quand même mauvais pour la jeune fille, qu'il fit sortir par derrière, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Parce que les grottes de dragon ont toujours une sortie de secours que les humains peuvent emprunter.

Puis il sortit lui-même, bien décidé à taper sur ces humains qui dérangeaient se tranquillité alors qu'ils ne leur avait rien fait, et puis qui se mettaient lâchement à tout un village contre un seul dragon !  
Oh, c'est vrai, le dragon était très, très fort, alors ça n'était peut-être pas _si_ lâche que ça, mais bon, attaquer sans préavis, ça c'est sûr que c'était lâche.  
Et puis ils avaient presque mis sa nouvelle amie en danger.  
Donc, il allait les écrabouiller.

Mais les villageois étaient vraiment très, très nombreux, avec encore des torches, des piques, des fourches, des cordes, des tas de trucs dont personne ne sait s'ils ont vraiment un nom et qui font très mal, et ils finirent par avoir le dessus.

Heureusement, entre-temps, la princesse avait fait tout le tour de la caverne en courant. Elle se plaça devant son ami dragon pour empêcher les gens de l'embrocher comme un poulet géant.  
Au début, ils refusèrent de croire ce qu'elle disait, qu'il était gentil et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Ils se dirent même que le dragon faisait de la magie et l'avait envoûtée et que s'ils le tuaient, elle reviendrait avec eux.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, pas d'accord du tout. Bon c'est vrai, le dragon l'avait emmenée sans lui demander son avis au début… mais avant de le rencontrer, elle n'avait pas de vrai ami, et ensuite elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'aimer, et elle ne voulait plus en être séparée. Sinon, ils auraient été deux à se retrouver tout tristes tout seuls.  
Mais face à tout le village, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, hein ?

(Bon, ben c'est là qu'on va avoir besoin d'une fée, finalement.)

Heureusement, la princesse n'était pas _complètement_ toute seule pour se battre.  
C'est peut-être à ça qu'on reconnaît les vraies princesses des contes de fées : pas qu'elles sont les filles d'un roi, mais qu'elles ont un quelque chose de spécial. Donné par une marraine-fée, leurs parents… ou leur grand frère. Ou simplement au fond de leur cœur depuis le tout début.

Celle-ci, pour sauver son ami dragon, fit éclore une fleur magique, juste en souhaitant suffisamment fort être capable de le protéger. La fleur magique créa un bouclier entre la princesse et les gens du village, d'autres fleurs magiques soignèrent les blessures du dragon.  
Et finalement, quand les villageois furent un peu calmés, la princesse prit tout son temps pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'ils écoutèrent poliment juste parce qu'elle avait une fleur-épée à la main, et que ça coupait très fort et que vraiment, ils préféraient qu'elle ne s'en serve pas…

Bref, au bout du compte, après de longues explications, la princesse finit par les convaincre que tout était pour le mieux, ou du moins à les réduire au silence. Oh, peut-être qu'ils se disaient en fait que c'était une fille trop bizarre et que si elle voulait faire des bêtises et fréquenter d'autres gens bizarres, grand bien lui fasse, eux s'en fichaient ?

N'empêche qu'au final, les villageois jetèrent l'éponge et rentrèrent chez eux, même le chevalier s'en retourna, et ils laissèrent la princesse choisir de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son dragon préféré, voilà ! et tout le monde vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
